


Undiscovered Secrets

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine years after the Battle of Hogwarts finds Hermione Granger as Potions Mistress at Hogwarts.  She has formed a firm friendship with Madam Pince.  Over the last few years they have shared gossip over many cups of tea.  But when Madam Pince collapses, tensions rise, harsh words are said and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiscovered Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for hikorichan in the SS HG Gift Exchange Christmas 2015. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this for you. Thank you to my beta, onecelestialbeing, who stepped in at the last gasp to assist me. All hail to you my dear. Thanks are never enough.
> 
> The prompt used is given in the end note.

Undiscovered Secrets.

Severus Snape was more than pleased to be back at his home in Spinner’s End. He would now be able to catch up with reading potion journals. The war had been over for nine years. The next six weeks were now entirely his own – give or take a few appointments concerning Hogwarts, now that he was Deputy Headmaster, as well as DADA instructor.

He sat back in a comfortable chair and sipped at a glass of Firewhisky, then immediately downed it in one gulp when he recognised the cat Patronus that had just leapt into his front room and instantly put him on alert.

"Severus, Madam Pince is in St Mungo's and it is not looking good. Please come immediately." 

The cat in its ghostly image resembled the owner's Animagus form, even down to the markings that looked like a pair of metal spectacles circling the cat's eyes.

Severus was on his feet in an instant and turned his body ready to Apparate. 

On his arrival at St Mungo's, Severus Snape growled at the mediwitch attending to admissions and visitors. She swiftly gave the war hero and Deputy Headmaster the information he demanded.

Visitors, patients and mediwitches jumped out of Severus' way as he sped along the corridors of St Mungo's. His focus was on reaching Minerva and discovering what happened to Madam Pince. He rounded a corridor and spotted Minerva McGonagall.

"What happened? How is she?" He barely waited for a response before pushing past her. She glared back at him and, with a little pinch to his skin, halted him in his tracks.

"Severus Snape, remember who you are," she said threateningly. "You cannot storm in there and demand medical information."

Severus' nostrils flared. He glared down at Minerva before plonking himself down hard into the most uncomfortable of chairs placed outside the patient’s room.

"That bloody well hurt," whined Severus like an upset child, rubbing at his hand.

Minerva rolled her eyes and twisted her mouth, on the verge of losing her temper. She reached out and sharply took his reddening hand into her own and brought it swiftly up to her lips and kissed the blemish.

"There there, laddie, stop greetin'," Minerva said, deliberately emphasising her Scots brogue.

Severus flinched and tugged his hand away, his eyes wide as he spluttered out an unintelligible response.

"If you continue to act like a child then I shall treat you as one, Severus Snape." 

He wiped a hand over his eyes and let loose a long sigh of acknowledgement. He knew that storming into the room would be useless.

"Good boy." Minerva patted his arm then handed him a handkerchief. Severus glared at it and took it ungratefully, but turned his head from her view to wipe at his nose.

Minerva sighed and shook her head while Severus was turned away from her. She knew how much Madam Pince meant to him, even if the lummox would never show it outwardly. 

"As the Headmistress of Hogwarts and as an employer and also assigned next of kin, not only can I go into Irma's room and sit by her bedside but I can also request privileged medical information about her. Now, calm down, boy, and behave," she warned him with a twist of her lips and a frown on her forehead that Severus recognised as her 'Do not piss me off again' look.

"How is she?"

"She is comfortable now, but Severus, if it was not for Miss Granger's quick actions..." Minerva lifted a shaking hand to her head before she finished in a soft voice. "Irma would have been dead. Hermione had the library elf Dickon bring them here."

Severus Snape sat rigid. The only part of his body showing how concerned he was for Irma Pince was the throbbing pulse in his neck. He barely heard Minerva mention Hermione Granger's name.

A mediwitch stepped out of Madam Pince's room. She nodded to Minerva with a smile but sent a scowl in Severus' direction.

"You may go in and sit with her for five minutes, Headmistress." Minerva stood and gave the witch a weak smile.

"Thank you, my dear. How is she doing now?"

"She remains unconscious but she is lucky to be alive." The witch wrinkled her nose and sent another glare towards Snape, not wishing to give him private information. She then moved smartly along the corridor out of view.

"Go on in, Minerva, tell her... tell her..." Severus shrugged his shoulders and his long hair fell down over his face to hide his emotions. He then placed his hands on his knees and rubbed them up and down, a habit he had not done for many a year, but it showed that he was very concerned and agitated.

"I'll give her your love." Minerva reassured, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. She wanted to question him further as she was aware that more was going on, but it was not the time or the place.

Severus knew he would not get further information until Minerva spoke with Madam Pince's healer. He could never find it within himself to call her Irma. No matter how many times she had badgered him to do so over the years. How could he? 

He remained stoic and after Minerva closed the room to the hospital door, Severus knew it was time to leave. He had arranged to meet up with Minerva later for a private talk, and he was not looking forward to it. 

"Professor?" 

Snape was stopped in his tracks by a sobbing wreck of a witch. He grimaced at the state she was in, her robes all askew and her unruly hair stuck to tears and snot that had dried onto her face. Professor Hermione Granger was truly a sight, with whom he did not wish to be seen associating at the moment. He continued walking towards the exit.

"Professor?" she called again, this time with a sniffle. 

Severus kept on walking without breaking stride. He was at the Apparition site when he heard her shriek his first name.

"Severus, please tell me— how is Madam Pince?" 

She had run up to him and caught his arm. He batted away her hand with a glare of disgust, immediately feeling anguish of his own boiling up from reacting so coldly to her, and he harshly snapped out of it, despite knowing full well that it could give her a false impression.

"Why, Miss Granger, do you wish to add the title of librarian to your string of professorships? Looks like there is a vacancy for the new term." He turned into his own Apparition, but not before seeing the witch fall to her knees with an utterly heartbroken look on her face.

He arrived at his destination off balance, emotionally as well as physically. He fell to his knees, only to come face to face with Granger. She had managed to latch onto him.

He growled, then stood briskly. "What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?" 

She slowly and somewhat shakily got to her feet, brushed herself off and angrily replied, "Professor Granger to you. I was unable to Apparate back safely on my own, so took the opportunity that arose." 

She turned her back on him and ran off up the path towards the castle. Severus was fast in his reaction and quickly caught up to her. He grabbed at her arm, bringing her to a sudden halt.

"You impertinent woman, how dare you do that to me! I could have splinched myself!"

He was surprised in fact that the pair of them had not injured themselves as he had been distracted from thinking about Madam Pince at the time.

"You selfish bastard!" 

Before Severus had time to react to her harsh words, Hermione tugged free of his hold, retreated back to the Apparition point and vanished. 

Severus was angry. He shook his head and decided that if the witch had splinched herself, then it was her own fault. Although he still felt a twinge of guilt at misleading her not only about his feelings, but also about Madam Pince's health. Surely Hermione did not think her dead?

+++

Hermione landed hard on her kitchen floor. Her head swam as she hauled herself up and onto an ancient sofa that was situated near her Aga. She banged both fists on the arm of her chair, still seething with anger at Severus Snape for being such a cold, unfeeling bastard.

She wept at the loss of the older witch who had become a friend to her in recent years. Snippets of conversations and happy memories of Irma Pince flittered through her mind.

Madam Pince had mellowed a little and seemed much happier since the war had ended. On the last day of Hermione's first term as a professor at Hogwarts, Irma had invited her to tea. Then when she took over full time for Slughorn as Potions professor, it ended up being a tradition. Every end of term, they would have afternoon tea together in Irma's private quarters.

Hermione had discovered that the older witch had a particular fondness for Muggle cakes. So she often brought in such treats and enjoyed seeing the pleasure on Madam Pince's face when she opened the cake boxes, revealing some of her favourite Muggle treats.

After rising from the sofa, Hermione made herself a mug of tea the Muggle way and recalled how Madam Pince loved it when she made it the same way. They had both agreed it tasted much better.

A china teacup with pansies was one of Irma's favourite cups. It had always put a smile on the older witch's face. Irma had been holding onto that little cup when she fell to the ground. The cup had crashed to the floor, spilling tea everywhere as it broke into pieces.

Hermione burst into a bout of racking sobs as she heard the echo of Irma's voice in her head. 

"I had a son once; he gave me this cup for Christmas when he was a lad."

Could she have saved her if she had used magic, instead of the Muggle mouth to mouth form of resuscitation?

Hermione's own mug crashed to the floor and smashed into smithereens. 

+++

Severus exited the castle after his meeting with Minerva. He needed to find Hermione Granger and set her straight. He took out his wand as he neared the main gates. 

Her trail was easy to follow. He had assumed that the witch would have ensured she would remain untraceable. There was still danger about, even this long after the war. Instead, he discovered her home within minutes.

He gathered his thoughts, balling his hand into a fist as he prepared to knock at the wooden door.

+++

Hermione washed her face in her bathroom and gazed at her puffy eyes in the mirror. She stared hard at her reflection and wondered how a day could end up so bad. 

Earlier that day she had set off to Edinburgh with a particular quest in mind. She had been on the hunt for a few special Muggle pastries and cakes. Today was the day set for her afternoon tea with Madam Pince. 

She had returned to the castle with her treasures just in time for her appointment. As she approached the corridor that lead towards the door of Madam Pince's private quarters, she overheard the rumble of low angry tones, then as she rounded a corner she saw Madam Pince slap Severus Snape hard across his face.

Hermione had been horrified and speedily Disillusioned herself before backing out of sight. She could not help but see Severus stride past her with a red hand mark on his left cheek and scratch marks where Madam Pince's nails had bit into his skin. 

What had unsettled Hermione the most was the utterly devastated look upon his face and the tears in the wizard's eyes. She had never seen Severus Snape look so distraught. Not even during the Battle of Hogwarts when she had seen him in the Shrieking Shack. 

She needed to find Severus Snape. She needed answers.

Hermione had just reached for her travelling cloak when a knock came to her door. She opened it and stood open-mouthed staring back at Severus Snape. 

She waved him inside. Once they were both in her kitchen she stood frozen in place. Her arms were folded, mirroring his own stance, and Hermione waited for him to speak first.

The two faced each other silently for a few minutes, then both began to speak at the exact same time.

"I need to inform you about..." Severus began, finally finding his voice.

"I have something to ask you—" Hermione started before being interrupted.

"Madam Pince is not dead."

"Why did Madam Pince slap you?"

"What do you mean, slap me?"

"What!" screeched Hermione, immediately forgetting about her initial question. "You told me Madam Pince died!" 

Severus felt his face flame with anger. How dare she ask about that slap and how did she know about it?

Hermione felt tears swim into her eyes. She was as white as a sheet with shock and had to steady herself by resting a hand onto a countertop.

"You told me she was dead," she whispered, gulping back a sob.

Severus muttered an apology of sorts as Hermione lifted her tear-stained face towards him and his heart constricted. He knew that Hermione and Irma Pince were close but had not understood how upset she would be until now. He coughed and repeated his apology but meant it this time.

"I am sorry, Hermione, it was wrong of me to make you think that Madam Pince had died."

He stood and watched as Hermione sat down hard upon a sagging couch. He tried to remain aloof and unaffected, but it was hard for him. "The Healers at St. Mungo's informed Minerva that if you had used magic, then Irma Pince would now surely be dead."

Hermione hid her face in her hands, but continued to listen.

"Madam Pince is awake and is on the mend, thanks to you."

Hermione looked up, her eyes riveted on him as she sought confirmation and reassurance. "Really?" Hermione beamed through more tears, this time tears of joy.

"Yes," Severus gave a nod to confirm. "She will be back at Hogwarts before we know it."

Silence followed. Severus still stood awkwardly while Hermione wiped tears away from her face. He desperately wanted to go and sit beside her but did not think it a particularly safe move to make...not just yet. He finally gathered up his courage to speak. "I have a secret to tell you." Severus began pacing as he talked. "Madam Pince is my mother."

Hermione's eyes grew wide at his words. She wanted to blurt out many questions but sensibly kept her mouth firmly closed. She sat up, more attentive, and shocked at this revelation.

"She was Obliviated when I was seventeen. Dumbledore placed her in the school with a new identity and a false history. I always assumed my Mum had been killed." Severus drew in a deep breath before he continued. "I was unaware of Madam Pince's true identity until ...." His voice failed him as he stumbled over his words. He closed his eyes and turned his face away from the witch staring at him. He gulped visibly and continued. "After Dumbledore's death, the magic that concealed her true identity failed. Then her old memories began to returned. She never revealed herself to me until..." He turned and looked over towards Hermione with a flicker of a smile on his face. "Until my true loyalties were revealed when I survived the Battle. Then she made herself known to me. Once I got over the shock, we were reacquainted."

Hermione beamed up at him. This time there were tears of happiness spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. "You were the one who bought her the cup with a blue pansy?"

Severus stared at her and nodded. His throat constricted by a lump that had formed in it, rendering him temporarily speechless. His mother had remembered that second-hand cup he had given her for Christmas so long ago. He was astonished that Hermione knew of the cup. 

"I thought, " Hermione blushed bright red, "I thought that you and Irma were close but never suspected her of being your mother. You both hid it well."

Severus sat down hard into a chair. He was glad to get this last secret off his chest. To learn his mother had survived had been a shock, but one he had accepted readily. Then earlier today he thought he had lost her forever. He had Hermione to thank for both of their lives.

"How wonderful, I know Madam Pince always said it was her favourite cup..." Her words trailed off, then she began to laugh. "Oh, for being the so-called brightest witch of our age I am so stupid."

Severus had been caught in his own thoughts but looked up, amused at her words.

Hermione used her wand to write magically in the air in big black letters:

IRMA PINCE

She then rotated the letters using her wand, allowing them to read:

I AM PRINCE

Severus let out a laugh. He shook his head as he stared at the magical writing. "Bloody Dumbledore, I never even thought..." He admitted with a short grin at Hermione.

Hermione wiped her face and rose to make them both a cup of tea. Then she dared to ask the question so far left unanswered. "But why did Irma slap you, Severus?" 

The wizard blushed. He hesitated then opened his mouth. "I discovered my mother in a compromising position, and when I asked her about it earlier today, she slapped my face. I have never heard her speak like that to me for years." He paled, closing his eyes and admitted, "I thought it was my argument with her that had caused her to collapse. I said some nasty things to her that I instantly regretted."

"I thought I had killed her." Hermione whispered. "I forgot about magic and used mouth to mouth resuscitation instead."

"No, not you!" Severus moved fast to kneel in front of the young witch. His face paled further. "I am solely responsible for her collapse. Never you." Severus leaned forward, Hermione taking her hands in his and squeezing them lightly. "You saved her. If it was not for you, Hermione, neither my mother nor I would be alive today. Thank you."

Hermione stared down at his big hands holding hers. His hands were warm and his long fingers caressed her skin. She liked it. She had always been mesmerised by his hands, even as his student. 

"I have always thought your hands very beautiful, Severus." She kept hold of him as he tried to tug them away. Instead, she began to carefully touch every finger in turn.

Severus shivered. Hermione's words and touch had set his heart racing. He was a fool, an old fool.

"My hands are scarred." His hair had fallen over his face, concealing his feelings from view.

To his utter astonishment, Hermione bent forward and kissed the scar on his right forefinger. "I love your hands," she admitted with a warm smile. "Every scar has a story to tell. I do hope you will tell me them?" She hesitated, smiled and breathed in his ear as she continued. "I want to know the tales about every single scar on your body." 

Emboldened, Hermione hugged Severus to her and sighed as she kissed the scar on his neck. She felt him shiver. She froze then relaxed as he whispered his thanks into her ear. 

"I am so sorry for misleading you earlier today and causing you such upset," Severus murmured in a gentle tone as he met the gaze of the witch he had grown to love. "I will tell you about the scars on my body." His dark eyes glinted with mischief as he added. "As long as you reciprocate in turn?"

Then, he kissed her soundly on the lips.

+++

Hermione was happier now she knew Irma was on the mend and not dead. She had had a few shocks today but had come out of it well. She glanced at Severus and now knew that Irma had slapped him for questioning her about her suitor. 

Hermione had known about Irma's friendship with Argus for nearly a year. She was very surprised that Severus had not discovered it earlier.

Hermione had a secret of her own. She jiggled her leg while pondering whether to tell it or not. 

Severus had been staring at her hard. She blushed then took a deep breath. She bit her lip and glanced at him. Would he understand what she had done? "We seem to be sharing secrets today." She smiled at Severus before she continued. "This is hard for me to admit. It has been a secret I have kept from everyone."

Severus snorted. He assumed immediately that this did not include her two oldest friends, but he was wrong.

"Neither Harry nor Ron know of this secret." Hermione wound her hands inside her jumper, afraid to reveal the truth.

Severus was more than curious to know the secret she had kept from her friends.

"By the time I found my parents in New Zealand the charm I had placed on the both of them had begun to fail. Memories had seeped through. I managed to fully restore their memories, then we had a huge argument. My father was furious with me. He did not wish my mum to become more upset. He banned me from visiting. I barely had a couple of hours with them before my father threw me out. I discovered later that my Mum was pregnant and they would not permit me to visit again until she'd had her baby."

Severus moved over to the sofa and sat next to Hermione. He patted her hand in an effort to console the witch.

"They never told me they already had a daughter." Tears dripped onto her hands. "She had been born just before the war ended. They had named her ....H...Hermione."

Severus pushed a white handkerchief into her hands, and Hermione used it to wipe her cheeks. He kept silent and let Hermione continue as she gulped back more tears and sobbed out the final part of her secret.

"They knew my mum was having a boy. They had already chosen a name for him, before they got their memories back. He is called Harry."

"Bloody hell," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I did laugh about the choice of his name later, much later." She gave Severus a weak smile and gripped at his hand. He did not object. "I saw the children ....my brother and sister on my last visit. That was seven years ago. I was told not to visit again. They have disowned me. They have their family, their little Hermione and Harry. They show no signs of having magic. I have no family. No mother or father now."

Hermione drooped and clutched at her head, sobbing onto Severus's lap.

Severus hugged Hermione and rocked her back and forth as she cried. He tried to soothe her and found himself angry at the Grangers for their harsh treatment. Their eldest daughter had saved their lives. He wanted to lash out at them but knew it was futile. All he could do was hold her and try to let her know he was there for her.

"Where do you go to at Christmas and at the summer break then, Hermione?" asked Severus. "You have been going overseas since becoming Potions Mistress here at Hogwarts."

"I have lied to you all. I spend the time alone, here, in my cottage. Here no one knows me," she replied, sitting up to rub her face.

"Well, this year you will be spending Christmas with the Snapes, whether you like it or not," Severus ordered as he moved Hermione up and onto his knee, and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a family." He smiled one of his rare smiles and winked at her. "Thanks to you. I am sure my mother would like a good family Christmas for once. One not spent at Hogwarts."

"But....I'm not family..." Hermione stuttered, her mouth wobbling.

"Yes you are, Hermione. You are part of my family," Severus admitted with a slight blush. "That is, if you wish it?"

Her warm kiss was answer enough for him. He was convinced there would be much more kissing to follow in his life from this witch.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Hermione is a professor at Hogwarts. When she notices Snape spending a lot of time with librarian Madam Pince after hours, her curiosity leads her to discover Madame Pince is really Severus's obliviated mother (she doesn't remember Snape is her son). Obviously, she wants to help, but can she? Does Snape even want her to? What have her own experiences with her parents and altering memories taught her? How does the situation bring her and Snape together romantically?


End file.
